Memories best Forgotten
by floramariaclark
Summary: A kingdom hearts story i started for nanowrimo but got bored :/ It mostly contains the Organization XIII but with a new character :)
1. Prologue

Memories Best Forgotten  
By Flora Clark

Prologue

The red tendril of dusk paints the sky with its rosy glow touching the sand, the glittering sea and a small child. A girl, her name soft on her lips, Kairi. She was calming on the surface but hid her secret rage, 'Where are they?!' she thought, 'Sora and Riku would never be this late, nor would they miss this… We do this every week, watch the sunset on a Sunday night as the sun leaves yet another week behind', a sigh escaped her lips and she lay back onto the sand and stared up at the stars peeking out and appearing one by one as darkness took over from the light. A crack behind her startled her and she jumped up. She whipped round and smiled, a tall figure stood next to the tree wearing a long black familiar cloak, the hood hid their face.  
''Riku, I told you to stop playing with the organization disguise, they are dead so don't disrespect them by mocking their clothing and scaring others'', she laughed and walked towards the unmoving person.  
''Who said that we all died?'', the figure replied, their voice dripping with poison and hate.  
She turned to run, the meaning of the impossible words sinking in. A scream rose in her throat but died unuttered as it all went black


	2. Day 7

Day. 7

"Kairi didn't come to school today, nor yesterday, nor the past week. Come to think of it, we haven't seen her for a long time… I hope she wasn't angry because Riku and I missed the sunset on Sunday, I hope she's there tonight…'' ~ Sora

A light shone above her and she blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust, she noticed a man standing next to the door, his white hair almost blending into the pale walls, "Get up, it's an important day today'', he said. She sat up and looked at him, his amber eyes staring at her. He threw a black cloak identical to his over to her; it was vaguely familiar, "Put it on, you're being introduced to the others as one of us so you should look like one of us for once''  
She picked up the dark material and pulled it over her plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, "Don't I get shoes of sock?'', she asked as she played around with the hood. Wordlessly he threw a pair of black boots her size and a pair of plain socks over to her and slowly but stiffly stalked out the room.  
She was slightly insulted with his rudeness but decided to ignore it, the others couldn't be as bad. She got up after throwing on her socks and pulling on her boots and walked to the door, suddenly another guy walked in and looked at her, his beautiful blue hair reflecting in the light, "Good, you're ready, follow me'', he said. His eyes were like the other mans but the x scar on his face made him so much different. She followed him, having to jog at some points, down the pale corridors, struggling to keep up.  
"What's your name?'', he asked finally.  
"I… I think it's Rixaki'', she pronounced it delicately, emphasizing the z in the x, "What's yours?'', she replied.  
"Saix", he didn't really say much more than necessary she guessed, "I hope you're better than the last number 13 we had. He went rouge, merged with his somebody and tried to kill us all, thank god we are good at acting like we are dying or else he would have actually killed us all…'', he laughed a small hollow laugh of the emotionless and pointed to a door, "When you hear your name being introduced, walk through and try not to judge us based on a few individuals'', he then vanished into a large swirling bluey black portal/door.  
She looked around and then listened at the door for her name, "Try to be nice and welcoming to our newest member, and don't discriminate for past crimes or acquaintances as we are all new people when we join. Our past is erased from our memories and our feelings vanish so we may begin anew…'', she recognizes the voice as belonging to the man that handed her her clothing earlier, "She can't be that bad, new subjects are always required'', a wiry squeaky voice rang out.  
"NO TESTING ON HER!" she jumped, unaware the nice clothing man would shout, "She is special and we need her alive and unaltered in ANY way… Ah, Saix, you've returned…. Is she ready?... Good…. Let me introduce our newest member, Rixaki'', she tried to stall for a second or two but then recovered her guts as the huge doors swung open infront of her. She walked in nervously, if that was possible for a nobody, the looked around the large white circular room blinking in the light. Around her were 13 chairs all tall with varying height, 12 of which were occupied, each were numbered from 1 to 13 in roman numerals.  
She looked around, the clothing guy, no… a name sprung to mind, Xemnas, was in number one, his eyes gazing into her soul, almost judging her from the inside. Number 2 was occupied by an older guy, his black ponytail flecked with white. He looked like he had been in many horrible fights considering the eye patch and giant scar up his cheek. The next was lower by a few meters and held a large man with dreadlocks and the most awful huge sideburns ever, the chair was being casually torn apart by a tornado and 6 lances rested next to the guy just in reach, 'Wont cross that guy in a hurry', she thought. She also wanted to avoid the next one too, he looked positively mad with his crazy green eyes glaring at her like she was a new puzzle to solve or a new instrument to test. The chair glistened with frost and ice. Number 5 held a giant of a man who nodded a silent hello before not so subtly holding the next kids hand. The kid was reading a large black book and completely ignored her; she could just make out a title, 'The Norsson's anthology of literature through the ages' just reading the title made her want to fall asleep, she was slightly confused why the kid actually looked like he enjoyed reading it. Saix was next in a higher chair, almost as high as Xemnas'. He smiled blankly at her, his scarred face showing no emotion. The next freak terrified her, his red spikey pyro hair glowed with the fire he was playing with like a ball, passing it from one hand to the other in an almost playful way. A sweet tune echoed from lower down, a mulleted young guy held a large blue instrument which appeared to be a guitar-sitar hybrid, he plucked a few notes and appeared almost content and calm, she decided that she liked number 9. The person next to him, number 10, must have been the one that Saix was begging her not to judge them all based on him. A few empty rum bottles littered the ground around him; he must have passed out in a drunken stupor, he used a large set of cards as a pillow. She decided not to go near him in the near future; she could smell the alcoholic fumes from a fair distance away. The last two occupied chairs contained one feminine looking pink faired flower coated male while the other held a masculine appearing female who prickled with lightning and scowled at her with hatred. The last chair was the lowest and was covered in cobwebs; it appeared like it had been abandoned for years.  
"How do you feel now you are one of us?'', Xemnas asked curiously.  
"Empty… I don't feel anything'', she replied hollowly, "I can guess though who to avoid and who to ignore''  
Xemnas laughed a little, "Indeed little one… We, as nobodies, feel no emotion due to the lack of a heart. We aim to construct Kingdom Hearts to regain our lost life, forgotten memories and missing emotions.''  
She then made a very simple mistake, Xemnas was thinking of his past and she accidentally made eye contact. Suddenly her surroundings changed into a dark lad, 6 figures surrounded her but didn't see her, "Even, is it nearly done?'', she turned round and saw the speaker was a younger Xemnas, "It's highly instable but nearly ready for the first test'', although she had only heard the voice once, she could have pin pointed it anywhere, the creepy voice rang out from the blonde scientist, number 4 certainly aged for the worst. She could have spotted the mad in his eyes before however the mad in his younger self's eyes were almost invisible.  
A small blue haired boy stood behind 4, Even, with a book under his arm. He was the fledgling number 6, the one dating the older bigger guy. "Dad, this is wrong'', 6 tugged Even's sleeve. "Now son, I know but Ansem needs results fast or we may end up with our head on a plate, would you like that Ienzo?'', Even replied sadly to his son before giving him and encouraging fatherly hug.  
3 guards surrounded Xemnas, no… Ansem. Each were other members, there was 2, his hair pure black and showed no trace of neither scar nor eye patch. 3 was there, his dreadlocks, sideburns and eyebrows less bushy, less developed and not as long as before. And then there was 5, he stood closer to Ienzo, his hand outstretched to take Ienzo's but the smaller kid didn't notice, 5 was smaller then but he was still the largest of them all despite being one of the youngest.  
"Flip the switch Even'', Ansem growled. Even reluctantly obeyed and mouthed a silent curse as a blinding light filled the room for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. The light took a pure white glow and then glass flew across the room tearing through everything in its path. Rixaki felt her eye get torn by a shard, her right cheek blossoming into immense blinding pain. Once again, it all went dark, the pain too overwhelming to bear, as she felt herself tumble to the ground

Saix was first to notice her face go blank as she began to sway from side to side before collapsing a second later, he was first at her side to help and later on, the only one offering to take her back to her room. Everyone knew she was Sora and Riku's friend. Those 2 guys single handedly almost destroyed them all, almost. Everyone wanted nothing to do with her… Everyone but Saix. He never usually picked up strays, his leader, no, lover wouldn't let him. He couldn't help remembering stuff though, snippets of a long forgotten past.


	3. Day 16

**Day. 16**

_"The whole island is looking for her, her father is distraught. Sora and I went to the beach where we last think she was, we found a scrap of black fabric. I could have recognized it anywhere… I had worn it for so long to blend in with them and to destroy them from the inside. They are dead, all of them, they can't still be alive, they can't…." ~ Riku_

She opened her eyes to sweet music, a beautiful melody coming from number 9 who was sitting on a seat across the room from her plucking the strings of his sitar. She sat up and he stopped playing, "You okay? Everyone was worried", He asked in a childish tone.  
She rubbed her forehead and smiled weakly with no real meaning, "Yeah, think I'm okay…. I'm sorry for the inconvenience… I don't believe I know your name nor do you know mine, I'm Rixaki'', she thought it was rather awkward.  
"Sorry for my rudeness, I'm Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, Melodious for obvious reasons'', He held up his blue instrument, "And Nocturne cause I'm a night owl who apparently I sleepwalk…'', he smiled oddly, Xigbar told me that I was a night freak… Apparently I do odd stuff when I do finally sleep, I walk, talk, play my sitar and occasionally thrash out attacking everything in arms reach'', He shrugged, "Then again, Xigbar can talk a whole load of rubbish sometimes''  
Rixaki tilted her head confused, "Who's Xigbar?'', she asked nicely.  
"Number 2, has an eye patch, weird, giant facial scar, rather scary….'', he described him rather well and she nodded with recognition, "Well…I partially believe him cause … well… we are kinda dating'', Demyx blushed  
Rixaki almost laughed in shock, "But….but he's twice your age!'', she almost yelled in disbelief.  
"I like him and he likes me, that's all that matters to the 2 of us…. And also the fact that I am older slightly but only look younger because he joined when he was older and I joined at a young age"  
Rixaki got up and padded over to her wardrobe, "As long as you guys are happy I guess'', she pulled out a pink t-shirt and light blue jeans before heading into her bathroom to change out her pajamas. A minute later, she padded back through, white bed clothes in hand.  
Demyx looked up as they heard a knock on the door, "Come in Rixaki called. Almost immediately, the electrifying number 12 stormed in followed by the fabulous 11.  
"Just came to see if our sleeping beauty is alive and well", 12 laughed obnoxiously  
Demyx flinched even though the words weren't aimed at him, "Larxene, give her a break, she's new and it was probably just nerves"  
Larxene glared at the small guy until he huddled in a small ball in his seat, "No-one tells me what to do!", she hissed, a small but powerful bolt of lightning hit Demyx in the arm. 11 put a hand on Larxene's shoulder, "Leave the kid alone, do you really want Xigbar on your case again, remember when you tied him to the top of the highest tower? Xigbar practically murdered you and then abandoned you in Atlantica'', he – at least, Rixaki thought it was a he- asked nicely and tried to calm her.  
"Fine Marly, I'll leave Demyx alone but not this… Princess", she spat out taking the younger girls chin in between her fingers, "She needs to learn who's queen bee in this place'', Again 11, Marly, stopped most of her anger by slowly but gently removing Larxene's hand off her face, "ease, best not to terrify the child, we may need her on our side later on'', his velvety tone soothing the rabid lady. He mouthed a silent sorry to Rixaki and she almost felt sorry for being stuck with the poisonous witch… almost.  
"May need her….'', she emphasized, "Can I scar her at least?... please", she asked in a cute irresistible feminine way. Marluxia couldn't resist it, after all, no matter how feminine he was, he still couldn't combat her charm.  
"Just a little one then.. and not on her face, we want her to remain recognizable", he relented a little which made Demyx almost fly up to defend her before being hauled back down by multiple barbed vines, "tut tut tut, not going to stop Larxene from doing what she's going to do'', Marluxia wiggled his finger as if Demyx was the one in the wrong.  
While that was happening, Larxene had advanced towards Rixaki and summoned her kunai (8 throwing knives). Her evil grin stretched from ear to ear, her fingers sparkling with electricity, "Smile darling, this will hurt a lot… Soon moon eyes won't recognize you", she laughed a horrible laugh and placed one perfectly manicured hand on Rixaki's shoulder sending multiple painful shock through her body. Larxene gasped as she caught odd glimpses of her past,, an island where boys never age, wings fluttering behind her, pirates constantly at war, fairy dust and then… then an icy jar, a cruel laugh and then pain, so much pain… and then nothing, no pain, not fear, no emotion…  
Marluxia looked at the spaced out pixie, "Larxene? Are you okay?... Larxene?", he went over to her and just managed to catch her as she fainted, "What did you do to her?!", he glowered at her in fear and hatred. He then picked up the older girl and carried her out. He managed one glance back, "Freak", he spat out before disappearing into a black swirly portal.  
Demyx finally managed to free himself from the vines, "What happened?", he shook himself free from the shredded leaves and thorns. A single silvery tear streaked down her cheek like a lone raindrop, "I don't know… What did I do to her?", she stared at her hands as if they were foreign and evil. Demyx quickly walked over and put an encouraging arm round her, "It's okay… I'm fairly sure Vexen can help us… It's going to be ok'', he smiled but when she burst into tears, he was shocked and confused. He had never been in this situation before. He pulled her into a hug letting her cry out onto his shoulder, "It'll be okay… we can get it sorted… sh, she… It's okay to cry", he whispered into her ear while rubbing her back in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Rixaki slowly cried herself out and finally pulled herself out of Demyx's embrace. "Better", he asked kindly. She nodded and wiped away a few stray tears, "Let's go see Vexen then, you'll like him. Sure he's eccentric and probably very crazy and cold sometimes but he is fun to be around occasionally when he doesn't need a new potion or a new experiment to test."  
Demyx went to lead her out when he was surprised to feel the small child's hand in his , 'Xigbar won't be happy that I picked up this stray but he has to live with it now', he thought to himself. He smiled down at her and they walked together hand in hand to the ice kings lair.

Larxene lay there on the floor of her room, her blonde hair fell limp, and her usual sunny blue eyes were clouded and almost sad, 'Why? Why did this happen to me?... What happened to me?... The day I left the cove, the day I was caught, the day I was experimented on… What happened and why?', her thoughts were in turmoil. She had cried on multiple occasions and on many more, she had thrashed out with lightning, 'what happened that day?... Can these images be trusted to give right guidance and truth? What did she do to me?'


	4. Day 16 Ice Kings Lair

Day. 16 ~ Ice King's Lair

'Riku said 'they' took her, I don't believe him. He says everything is the Organization but I killed them and on a few occasions, they killed each other. I can't speak any sense into him... He's going back to the castle to try find her. I have to go with him, there are some things that not even he can do alone.' ~ Sora

They stopped outside a door that was frozen shut, icy patterns weaving their way round the plain pale doorway, "How do we get in?'', Rixaki asked impatiently, her hand still in Demyx's for friendly moral support.  
"We wait, he's bound to run out any second to grab the fire extinguisher or call me for help. Trust me", Demyx laughed as on cue a second later, Vexen - number 4 – raced out and grabbed the extinguisher. He looked at Demyx, "Fire, please help…'', he squawked out before racing back in.  
Demyx sighed, let go of her hand and summoned his sitar, "This will be fun'', he walked into the lab and started coughing on the noxious chemical fumes, "What…cough… happened?" Demyx choked out while playing his sitar. Every note played summoned a jet of water which quenched several colourful fires. "Marluxia", Vexen said. Demyx nodded in understanding as if a simple name would justify the mountain of damage. Rixaki grabbed the second extinguisher and helped the older man get some of the smaller firs  
"Thanks 9 and 13 for your help. I guess you aren't just here on a social call or to check I haven't died down here…", Vexen quickly looked behind them and then up the corridors before summoning them both into his living room lab space, "Can't be too sure, Marluxia may return again. I just managed to get rid of him but I bet he's roaming the place looking for me again. That's why I freeze the door over, to prevent him from running in and distracting me again by attempting to molest me…", he shudders, "That's what happened here, he distracted me as I was mixing two explosive chemicals together", He smiled weakly at them, "Well, what do you need?''  
The room was subzero and glittering with ice and frost, the subtle lighting reflected multiple colourful vials casting kaleidoscopic shadows onto the shiny surfaces. It was pretty in a freezing way. Demyx was the first to speak up, "There's something wrong with Rixaki which meant that when she touched Larxene, the witch fainted", he shrugged, "I don't normally mind when Larxene gets horribly injured however it seems odd that it's the newest member that caused it with a touch. Also the fact that she can touch my hand and both she and I are perfectly unharmed".  
Vexen seemed to be in thought for a while, "An interesting dilemma", he finally said. He sat on his seat and folded his hands under his chin, "13, has this happened before? I need to know if it has so I can properly an analyze what has happened, why it happened and what causes it"  
Rixaki looked at him oddly when he addressed her by her number and not name, "Call me Rixaki please, not 13", she replied stiffly.  
He nodded, his flat blonde hair falling into his icy green eyes, "As you wish Rixaki", he pulled his hair back into place and set a grim 'smile'. He looked like he expected her to speak so she did  
"It has happened before but to me, at least I think it was the same…'', she started  
Vexen looked up instantly in a way that almost resembled surprise and confusion, "It happened to you?!" he thought for a second and then spoke up again, "Tell me about it please"  
She was nervous a bit before speaking up again, "It was the day I collapsed… the day I was introduced'', he nodded and motioned her to continue, "I don't know what happened but I think it was cause I made eye contact with Xemnas…", she was interrupted by the young musician, "His official name is The Superior and we are to call him that, not his nobody name of Xemnas''. Vexen looked at Demyx who was shivering like a camel in the arctic, "You should leave 9, water does not bode well, nor last long unfrozen in the realm of ice", Demyx nodded slightly in amongst his teeth chatter and ran out into the warmth of the corridor.  
Vexen turned to her, "Now you can talk more freely", he smiled slightly, "I'm not completely mad''  
Rixaki smiled back, "Thanks… How did you know I wanted to talk in private face to face without any interruptions any Demyx there to butt in?'', she tilted her head in confusion.  
"Darlin', it ain't just you who can't talk privately around Demyx. That kid's as secretive as a hyperactive gossip who has been asked to keep a secret… Also the fact that you kept on looking at him in an annoyed and fairly venomous way that he didn't pick up nor act upon although they were obviously begging him to leave", he stood up and pulled a chair over for her, "As I said, I'm not completely mad.. Please sit", he motioned to the seat. She sat down on the chair which was surprisingly comfy and warm for the icy man in front of her to produce. He too sat down on a similar chair across from her, his legs crossed with a pen and notebook in hand ready, "So… what happened that day?", he asked in a kind tone.  
She felt compelled to talk so talk she did, "Well, I made eye contact with the Superior and… I don't know what happened but I saw these pictures, they were certainly old and they strung together like a film in my head. Then I collapsed…" she knew she was vague about what she saw but she didn't really feel like going into detail when he hadn't asked for it.  
Again he took a few seconds to think before finally speaking again, "What did you see?"  
She sighed, "I don't know exactly what happened but it was dark, I think it was in a lab of sorts… There were 3 guards there; I recognized them as being the numbers 2, 3 and 5 from the organization. You were there but they were calling you Even. You also called 6, your son, Ienzo. The superior was odd and younger, you all were but he was obviously in charge and you called him Ansem. You were all different somehow and not just cause you were all younger. You were told to press a button so you did but not voluntarily. There was a horrible horrible explosion; it sent glass flying everywhere… Before I passed out, I felt glass rip through my eye, cheek and arm", when she was done, she looked up at the older scientist. He looked shell shocked at her words, almost as if he were scared of them. His hands shook and his eyes were as wide as saucers on his icy skin and were glazed over like misty window panes.  
"4, are you okay?... 4!... Vexen?!..." she tried to catch his attention or even just get him to snap out of his daze. She went to shake him but remembered what happened to Larxene. She had to snap him out of it somehow.  
"VEXEN!'', she yelled in his ear but he was too far into his own mind to hear her. She decided to resort to what she dreaded doing again, she didn't know if, like Demyx, he was immune to her touch or if he would have the Larxene effect... She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him; he just managed to catch her as once again, she disappeared into a tornado of images. There was a beautiful blue haired woman running to her and she felt a smile come to her face as she welcomed her into her open arms, her hair whipped by the wind that also tore the image away and replaced it with a hospital scene. She was handed a small blue haired baby, 'Just like his mother', she thought as she and her newborn child burst into tears. A gravestone then whirled into view, teardrops misted her vision as she held a toddlers hand. And then the pain, glass flying into her arm and chest as she jumped in front of the teen to protect him from the shards. Once again, it all ended in darkness, it always had and always will.

~  
'How did she know?', Vexen asked himself, no-one would tell her about that day, none of the original 6 ever talked about it…. Did she maybe get it from the superior's mind? And what did she mean when she said 6 was my son?' he resolved to ask her if, no, when she woke up. He would make sure she wakes up, even if it killed him. He needed to know what she meant. He absent mindedly stroked the giant scar that stretched from his elbow to his wrist, he remembered the explosion, how could he forget? 'Is 6 really my son like she said?' He vaguely remembered a long time ago, a time even before the organization. A time where he would dance the evening away with a gorgeous blue haired woman, who he could never place a name on…


	5. Thanks everyone :)

Hey peeps, sorry for neglecting to upload the next chapter. I have been busy recently with other projects for writing and for school. To be honest though, I didn't think my story would be good enough to get the response I got. The next chapter is a big one but an important one that will change the whole story. Stay tuned and eventually I will get it written. Thanks to WolfieRed23 and Tainted Darkness616 for giving me such positive comments and convincing me that my story is worth finishing. Next chapter is dedicated to them


	6. Day 22

Sorry I've not been on for long, as I said in the previous chapter, I have been busy with exams and laptop issues. This chapter is pretty long but it's also pretty important if a bit girly at the start :P  
This chapter is dedicated to WolfieRed23 and Tainted Darkness616

**Day 21**

_'Sora has agreed to join me which is good, I may need his help… I don't know why the organization would take her, she has almost no darkness in her heart but they did. We need to get her back as she is my oldest friend and is Sora's girlfriend. We should ask Donald and Goofy to help again, we can't do it without them. We need to try get to Disney Castle though somehow' ~ Riku._

She woke to see an odd man passed out on the floor surrounded by rum bottles and die, she recognised him as being number 10 as he had fallen asleep with his head on his oversized cards. Rixaki decided to try being nice to the poor guy and took her blanket putting it over him before stepping back round the bottles to change back into her usual attire. Tying up her brown hair before splashing her face with water, she attempted to wake herself up completely. She saw a pair of sea blue eyes peering back at her like diamonds in snow as she looked into the mirror at herself. She swore that she was tanned before she joined but she couldn't remember anything to save her life. It was constantly night here, no natural light reached the castle apart from the giant heart moon. The numerous candles that lit the castle were the only light source that lit the inside; each lovingly cared for by the resident pyromaniac, number 8. Smiling emptily at her reflection before drying off her face and brushing out her hair, she readied herself for the day ahead. She then went and changed from her white pyjamas and was about to put on her usual pink top and jeans before thinking about being different, after all she was done with being a pink girly girl, maybe she should try start anew. This time, with a slight shadow of feeling, she smiled and pulled on a black t-shirt supporting one of Demyx's favourite band called 'Black Sabbath', the kid had given it to her to say welcome to the family in her 'join up party'. She jumped, or tried to, into a pair of skinny black jeans. While rubbing her newly bruised arm, she put on her usual black boots. She smiled at her new look before stepping, once again, over the drunk and out towards room 9. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until a familiar mulleted friend made it out of bed and eventually made it to the door.  
Demyx stood there looking at her for a moment; the bags under his eyes were light up by the harsh white walls. "Why are you up so early?" Why are you at my door and why are you dressed differently?" he questioned her while half asleep  
Rixaki looked back at him and laughed, "I came over to ask for a make-over… I wanted to try get rid of the cute look and start anew."  
He looked at her like she had grown another head and danced a merry jig in front of him before smiling and opening his door, "Come on in then. I was going to do mine soon enough, so I may as well do your make-up and hair too"  
She walked into the ocean blue room, the walls printed with sea scenes and fish mobiles hung from the ceiling. He pulled a plush oceanic seat for her next to a table covered in products even Marluxia would envy. "What look do you want then?", he asked while playing with a hair brush.  
She hadn't thought before about what she wanted to have done to her appearance and didn't know how to answer yet an idea leaped to her mind, "Definitely not like me and more…unique. Not feminine and not cute for sure."  
He nodded understanding her vague description, "So… almost gothic'', he asked. Rixaki smiled and nodded, "Lets break out the black then", he clapped his hands happily. He then pulled out some bright purple hair dye, "I'm going to dye your hair a brilliant purple but its only temporary, if you like it, I can easily make it permanently easily"  
"Um…oaky then", she touched her brown locks for one last time, "I'm going to miss my normal colour but hey, juts turn it permanent purple, what have I got to lose?"  
Demyx tutted, "That's not the spirit, it should be, 'What have I got to gain', not lose'', he smiled before snapping on the plastic gloves, "This is going to smell rather bad but at least it won't go everywhere, I can control water so I'm sure I can control where a few slashes of hair colourant goes."  
"I guess so", she answered politely as Demyx emptied a tub of purple god-knows-what on her head.  
"Of course, you can trust your good old pal Demyx", he laughed as he massaged the dye in and then sat back. Using his aquatic powers, he cleaned up the stray bits and bobs and then did the bits he missed. "Now we let it dry", he smiled but then fell off his chair in surprise as a rather annoying number 2 appeared spontaneously through the ceiling.  
"How's my Dem-De…", he was cut off when he noticed Rixaki sitting there and then spotted the make-up and hair products, "Giving the fresh meat a make-over then kiddo? You do seem the obvious choice other than the moping 6", he got down carefully and helped Demyx up.  
Rixaki glared at the old one eyed warrior with eyes that Larxene would envy and growled, "I'm not fresh meat and my name is Rixaki or 13"  
2 laughed, "Okay then Poppet, I'm number 2, just call me Xigbar", he leaned down and kissed Demyx's head, "I'm Demyx's fiancé…", spotting her shocked expression, he laughed, "Yup, we're engaged. Just because the Superior says we can't feel emotion doesn't mean we can't…Quite the opposite, if we gain a certain emotion for another, we gain a heart.", he smiled and pulled Demyx into a hug, "We were the first pair to gain our hearts back"  
"Well done, I hope the two of you will be happy together", she smiled and looked into the mirror next to her. Her eyes popped a few centimetres wider, "What. The. Hell. Demyx!". Demyx looked at her from under Xigbar's arm, "You said you wanted it bright so I made it bright", he explained kindly.  
She stared at the extreme luminous purple mass of her hair, "Can't you dull it a little somehow?", she turned doe eyes at Demyx begging silently, "please…"  
He sighed and nearly swore, "..Fine", he waved a hand and the dye concentration lowered dulling the tone a shape to a brilliant lilac. "Oh my god Demyx!", she yelled happily, "You got it perfect!", she jumped up and down ecstatically, "thankyouthankyouthankyou"  
Xigbar looked at them both like they were both mad, "I'll never understand the importance of hair dye or that of hair in particular". Demyx snorted and reached up to touch a few streaks of ever expanding white hairs amongst the black, "course you wouldn't", he snorted. Xigbar slapped the kid's hand away gently, "Not the point".  
Demyx then turned to Rixaki, "You would normally have to wash out the odd bits of dye but cause of me, you don't!", he laughed.  
Rixaki smiled back, "I owe you Demyx, whenever you need a favour, just ask''  
Demyx smiled evilly, "I'm not done yet…sit down please", He pointed yet again at the aqua plush chair. She sat nervously as he picked out a few million 'key' essentials from his make-up boxes and grinned with malice.  
Xigbar wanted to watch safely from a safe distance without being coated in products himself so he walked up the wall and sat on the ceiling. Of course, as the master of space, he could defy gravity and teleport with ease.  
Demyx started with a layer of white foundation, 'To keep your skin evenly coloured and smooth', then light blusher upon her cheeks 'to give the illusion of life'. With a mountain of black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, he smiled as he created a dark window into her emerald green soul. A little mascara helped bring out the eerie black flecks that were sprinkled delicately in her iris. He finished with a flourish of dark purple lipstick and smiled at the masterpiece. "Perfect. Rixaki, what do you think?", he finally asked.  
She looked in the mirror and couldn't recognise the figure in front of her. Her previous self, the girly half, would have avoided this new girl out of fear. Her eyes reflecting anger and pain somehow, life just sparked in her pale completion and her delicate features were framed by a lilac curtain. She reached out to touch the girl and it did so too, it took her exactly 10 seconds to realise that the girl was her reflection. "I..I can't think of anything to say...Demyx…Thank you so much…You did better than what I expected…It's…It's perfect!", she hugged him tightly slowly making his face turn the same hue as his walls, only pulling back when the older man tapped her back.  
"My Demyx!", he growled but calmed when she replied with, "Chill, it's okay. I think of him only as a bro", she laughed.  
Demyx –who hadn't noticed the mini spat- jumped over to the old man, "Well, Is it good?", he chirped rather excitedly.  
Xigbar smiled and put an arm around Demyx's shoulder, "All I'm sayin is that you're lucky I'm gay cause I may have thought her cute and date-worthy if I weren't"  
Rixaki didn't know how to respond to that but didn't need to as Saix burst in panting, "Emergency meeting!", he looked at Rixaki in mild shock and surprise before looking around, "GO! NOW!", he growled. Xigbar instantly teleported with Demyx leaving her with the exhausted Saix.  
"What's happening?" she asked quietly. He opened a portal and motioned her to follow him, "I'll show you… Only you", he limped slightly as he walked into the swirling mass of blue and black. She thought for a second before running into the portal after him.  
She emerged in a large white hall, not unlike those back at the Castle That Never Was, their home palace. "Where are we?", she asked, her voice trembling. Something in the atmosphere of the place sent a chill down her spine, something very very bad had happened here.  
"Castle Oblivion…Xemnas made this world for the scientists and thinkers of the organization. Number 4, 5, 6, 8 ,11 and 12 come here to work on their experiments", his voice echoed through the hall as he walked through a large set of double doors into an equally large room in the exact same hue.  
"You guys are big on the colour white", she joked but failed to cheer the other nobody up.  
"You could say that.", he finally stopped at a large bundle, "What do you see here?", he asked in a curiously mournful way.  
She looked down at it, "Well, there's an organization cloak.. 2, 5, no, 8 throwing knives… and what looks like…it looks like it's prickling with electricity… I can smell that ozone smell from here…", she looked up in surprise as realization kicked in with a vengeance, "What happened to 12?"  
"…A specific key blade wielder came looking for information and our old lady here either gave him an answer he didn't want or like. Either that or he was in shock and went for her throat as it would seem, to him, as if she returned from the grave to taunt and hinder him…Only one person has ever managed to defeat her to near death. This time, he just got lucky…''  
"You mean he…he killed her for once and for all?", she asked cautiously hoping silently that she was wrong.  
Saix looked at her in a sad way, "Yeah, 12 is no longer...He's coming for us again", he sounded worried.  
"Are you talking about the previous number 13? The one who nearly killed all 12 of you guys?", she asked almost mirroring his worry.  
He brushed off her question with another, "We should probably go to the meeting now don't you think?", he opened ta portal that was framed with silver and flickered pink, blue, black and purple, "This goes to your seat, step through and you will be sitting in it… try not to fall", he half led, half pushed her though the portal.  
She emerged on a large chair like the 11 other nobodies. She looked at them all, shooting smiles at her few friends Xigbar, Vexen, Saix and Demyx. They nodded back. The male pyro between Saix and Demyx appeared as if he had been crying, so too appeared Marluxia to the immediate right of her own seat.  
She looked to the top of her marble seat and frowned, "Why am I on Larxene's seat? And where is she?", she easily faked confusion and concern perfectly as she was confused about why she was in the wrong seat and also because she did not wish Saix to get in trouble.  
Xemnas turned to her, "Larxene has passed away. She was taken from us by a specific key blade wielder, he's coming back for us again…", everyone except Rixaki and the superior himself gasped before erupting into questions and comments directed purely into the air and not to a certain person, almost as if they each could not trust nor answer another. After a couple of lengthy seconds, the superior made the entire sound echo into nothingness as he finally snapped, "You are all acting like children!", he yelled at them, each member bowed their head in shame but Saix and Rixaki –now number 12- they help their heads up and straight to their elder.  
"He may have beaten us last time but that was because we all tried to defeat him alone. NOT AGAIN SHALL WE BE DEFEATED BY A MERE CHILD!", He yelled the last sentence and there was silence as he did so, allowing the words to bounce off the walls and to reverberate into every ear in the room. Only one person had seen Xemnas in this way before and that person was currently hugging his frosty shield in a way that almost resembled fear. "Each of us will pick another to stick to for the time being. The pair will stay with each another at all times. When one sleeps, the other does so too. When one sleeps, the other does. When one has to fight the key wielder, the other shall help and defend them till either they both live, or die", he looked at each and every one of them, "pick carefully", he finally said and then portalled out.  
The first two to stand up and claim partnership were Xigbar and Demyx, "We are a pair", they teleported out at the same time.  
Next to her, Marluxia snorted, "Obviously!", he turned to Saix, "Shouldn't you go run after the superior? I'm sure he needs his little mutt around at troubling times like there", the pinkette assassin sneered. Saix growled back before, like his master, portalled out.  
5 stood up and took 6's small hand, "Zexion and I pair up", the bigger man opened an earthy portal and they both walked through. The remaining half dozen groaned in distaste, they all probably wanted to team up with the muscle of the group.  
Luxord(10) finally awoke from his drunken slumber, "I'll go with Xaldin", he motioned towards number 3 who was also toting a bottle except, unlike Luxord who had his rum, 3 had an odd Japanese drink called Sake. £ flicked an ebony dreadlock from his mouth and together, they disappeared.  
That left Rixaki in an awkward position, there were another three members left unclaimed, not including her. Vexen sat behind his shield not caring, Marluxia was casting oblivious love eyes to Vexen while playing with his treasure vines and 8 –whom she was told was called Axel- stared into space with a few odd tear winding its way down his cheek only to evaporate off instantly due to his constant high temperature.  
Marluxia looked over at Vexen, "only way for this to be sorted is if Icy pairs with me and Popper takes the Emo man"  
Vexen glared at Marluxia with as much hate and iciness as possible, "Na, I chose to pair with Axel", 8 looked up and nodded once before portalling out in a beautiful fiery blue, red and black door. Vexen followed quickly after, he had time though to flash Marluxia the finger and spit a quick remark, "Nice try flower boy but I just ain't that into you… Come to think of it, I don't even like you so stop freaking following me!", he yelled at the pinkette as he walked into the snowy door.  
As soon as the two left, Marluxia placed his hands over his face and let out a few pitiful sobs, "What did I do wrong?...", she could faintly see a few tears working their way down his cheeks, "First Larxene dies, now my pride and now Vexen says that!", his shoulders started to rock as the sobs grew, "…And just after the ice freak admitted he liked me!"  
She could resist no longer and portalled to his seat, "Sh…sh… It's okay 11", she put an arm round his shoulder to comfort him and he immediately clung onto her, crying into her shoulder. She put a supported arm round him to pat his back, "It can't get worse, trust me… no more bad will come of this. I promise", , he pulled back, wiping the tears from his face.  
"Thank you Rixaki… Call me or Marluxia or Marly…Can we please go to my room? I'd like to freshen up and maybe get some sleep.", the man looked at her with eyes full of sadness, longing for an impossible thing and even a faint glimmer of hope.  
"Sure… why not", she smiled at the pitiful figure and created a portal doorway to his room. They emerged outside room 11 and Marluxia smiled, "Course, you couldn't make a portal straight in, you've never been in my room", he smiled weakly as a few vines were set to work to open the lock.  
Finally, the lock snapped open and the pair stumbled through the doorway into his beautifully decorated floral pink room. On every surface sat a rose, each a different hue from the others. The room was host to the marvellous aroma of heavenly plants each looked well cared for by the heavyset man next to her. There wasn't just roses though, on multiple surfaces sat everything from lavender, to aloe vera to herbs and spices. From the ceiling hung baskets of ivy, trailing geraniums and tied to the wall –taking up half the room- sat a large cheese plant. Spread across the room was wardrobes; desks of which there were 2; a bed; 3 tables and 6 chairs. Surprisingly, a large floral closet took up one corner and, through the open door, she could see various feminine tops, skirts and dresses.  
She looked oddly at the closets contents before shaking her head, she wasn't here to judge but to help the poor man, "Where do I sleep then?", she asked in a chirpy upbeat voice.  
Marluxia looked around realising he didn't have a spare bed or even a half comfy chair, "That is a dilemma indeed", he then went to the closet and pulled out several large icy blue blankets and arranged them into a nest like blanket pile near the window, he then took a pillow out and placed that on top, "They are usually for when Vexen comes in when he has nightmares, he dislikes sharing blankets yet has no problem with sharing a bed… He is a funny odd little man".  
He picked out a pair of purple 'Hello Kitty!' pyjama bottoms and headed to the bathroom to get changed, "It's late, you should probably get some sleep", was his parting comment however, she thought it was probably him who needed more sleep than her. After all, sleep is a good healer.  
She removed her cloak and snuggled into a ball amongst the blanket nest in her top and jeans, both were comfy enough to pass as temporary pyjamas. She quickly fell asleep in the warmth and security that the makeshift nest supplied  
She fell asleep quick enough to be spared the heart wrenching image of the teary topless assassin climbing into his own bed only to curl up and cry himself to sleep as he grasped the area of the bed where a certain icy guest should have been

Sitting there in the hall, everyone pairing up before me, each with their life partner… it nearly killed me. I may be fiery and have no heart but it doesn't stop me crying for what I lost, what they all have. My partner left before I could tell him my 'feelings', he merged with his somebody before I could hold him properly. I protected the kid till I had to leave… He was still Roxas to me, maybe not in looks but in basic mannerisms. In a the mischievous glint in his eye to his striding I saw him live on but the one thing I missed most of all was his ever rare smile I never saw on Sora. Now he's gone, he must think I'm dead. After all, Xemnas did say I was helping him for too long. It came down to two options, either I could leave him and pretend to sacrifice myself for him which would leave him thinking only the best of me. That or I could have defied the superior but then Xemnas would have hunted me down killing him brutally in front of the kid and then have Xemnas tell him all my 'plans' –all of which would be lies- but it would leave the kid hating my guts, he'd forever curse my name. I could only leave him with fond memories, never the bad, only the good. I would protect him always but I never got the chance. My final attack left me unable to portal far, my ability to summon my fire meant I could not do so for long and even affected my chakrams… I sacrificed all but my life for him yet he never remembers my name, not one as simple as Axel.


	7. Day 23

Day. 22

'The lightning hag told us that they took her and made her one of them. They said that she was the key to unlock something. It enraged me to think of them like they used Riku, like they used me. I lost control and she lost her life... I couldn't help it. I wish I didn't. Why are they still alive though is a mystery that baffles both Riku and I. Donald and goofy wouldn't help us, they said they wouldn't come if Riku came. I did what I should have done a long time ago when we started our journey, I picked my old friend after two talking animals I barely know. I will always pick him now, just as I should have that long time ago...' - Sora

She awoke to snoring. Sitting up, she looked around stunned, not remembering why she was in an odd room. As her eyes rested upon the pink haired form on the other, much taller bed, her memory snapped back into place. The pairing, the marvex showdown and of course, the room.

She looked down at her crumpled clothing and decided she needed to change. She got up to go to her room but remembered what Xemnas said about sticking together at all times. That memory abandoned her as she looked at the snoring botanist, "He'll be fine for a bit", she thought to herself as she quietly left the room.

On the way to her room -she had decided to burn calories by walking for once- she ran into a rather annoyed Vexen, "Hi Vexen!", she chirped happily.

He glanced up to her and smiled weakly before glancing down in an almost sad way, "Hey...". She looked at his oddly, "What's wrong?", she asked concerned for him.

"Just regretting stuff... It's odd really that I can feel regret, I though we nobodies had no emotions...", he replied monotonously.

"What you regretting now?...oh... Is it what you said to Marluxia?", she asked softly in realization. He nodded and she sighed, she didn't expect him to say yes to her question much less be affected by it. "Why?"

"I said stuff I didn't mean... I do kinda like him... like, like like", he finally admitted.

"Then go talk to him", she said as she watched his cheeks turn a pale pink.

"Well, I have to go on a mission now though but after -when Axel and I return- I'll talk to him... maybe admit my feelings for him and hope for forgiveness", he promised.

"You will talk to him and you will admit your feelings", she corrected, "Harm may come from telling him so but much much more harm will come from doing nothing".

He looked at her oddly before smiling slightly and nodding, "You really are a great person, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise ever!", he almost went to hug her before remembering what he had to tell her, "Oh, I almost forgot, I found out about why you have those memory flash back things..."

She tilted her head, ''Why do I have them?'', she asked confused

"Well, one of your other forms, not your somebody but another form, had the ability to adapt memories. She was classed as a memory witch. I believe that when you joined up, your element was the minor yet important element of Memory allowing those who touch you see their past and their forgotten memories. This also allows you with a touch or invitation, such as in Xemnas' case, to see those memories and live them but not to adapt or manipulate them"

She stood there neither believing nor understanding what he said but deep inside, she knew it was true and it clicked. He nodded at her once before saying sadly, "I have to go now... The sinner I can get this finished, the sooner I can talk to Marly". She smiled, "Hurry then!..And may luck favor you and your shield."

He smiled back, "don't worry, I have Axel, the flurry of flames to help me", he then disappeared into a portal, 'off to where he was needed to go but not to where he is needed', she thought to herself while looking back in the direction of Marluxia's room.

She shook her head dismissing all thoughts, the mess between the two of them would be sorted in the evening. She hurried to her room and quickly changed jeans and into another odd black top, 'I see Demyx has filled up my wardrobe for me...Got to thank him again now', she smiled as she ran her fingers across the multiple fabrics all sharing the similar purple, blue, red or black hues, not one single pink was seen in that wardrobe.

Pulling on a new jacket, she noticed the time and created a sparkly portal to the pinkette's room. It was getting on in the day, a few hours past high sun. She walked into the darkness and into his room before heading over to his still sleeping form.

"Marluxia?", she shook him unafraid of any reaction to his touch as she was wearing gloves, "Marluxia?!", she shook his shoulder again only to receive a grunt as he rolled towards the wall so he wasn't facing her. She sighed, 'only one way to get him up', she thought to herself as she found a large watering can. Filling it up in the bathroom, she allowed a small giggle to pass her lips as she smiled at the plans passing through her head. She slipped back into the main room trying not to spill the precious water. Carefully and silently, she went to the bedside, "Marluxia, wake up!", she gave him a chance to wake up dry. He however, did not take this opportunity but instead continued to sleep as he snored louder. At this point, her cheeks had started to hurt as she positioned the can over his face, he was so oblivious of the fate awaiting him.

She then tipped the can over him, drenching him in the freezing cold liquid before jumping back to avoid the scythe he was swinging around, "The hell was that for! I'll freaking kill you! I was having a good dream!...", he yelled at her trying to get up but failing. His pink hair was plastered to his face and as it dripped, like tiny raindrops, down his neck and chest.

"I had to wake you up somehow...", she explained calmly when all she wished to do was to roll across the floor laughing her head off like an idiot on happy pills. "It's past 1 in the afternoon now."

He silently swore when she mentioned the time, "You're off the hook this time witch...", he noticed she was already dressed and sighed, "I should get ready then", he finally commented as he calmly now, he managed to untangle himself from the damp sheets and made his way to his wardrobe. He picked out a few plain items of clothing and , of course, the organization cloak, "You can mess around on the laptop if you want while you wait. There should be the odd fun feminine game on it", he offered but regretted it when she snarled at his use of the word 'feminine'. He ran into the bathroom and Rixaki wasn't surprised to hear the patter of water on glass as he turned the shower on allowing it to run hot. She wandered over to the window and sat on the frame pulling her knees up under her chin.

Gazing up on the large heart shape glowing in the sky, she silently wished that she could remember her past. What happened to make so many of the others to hate her. She ran a gloved arm up the few misplaced faded scars on her arm and wondered what they were from or even where they were from. She removed her gloves wondering if her powers would work on herself and if she could see her own past. Placing an ungloved hand on her forearm, she took a sudden gasp in a hazy image formed.

'Three young children sat on the beach, their backs against a giant tree. The sun cast shadows across everything warming them them with its beautiful rosy glow. They all sat in silence contently just happy to be in each others company with no words between them. The brunette male silently took the girls hand enveloping it in his warm palm. She smiled at him before turning to the silver haired loner on her other side and with her free hand, she took his, her hand tiny in comparison. They stayed that way, linked together till sunrise when they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and removed themselves from their sleeping embraces before the other awoke. Silence managed to remain between them'

She felt faint and almost fell from her perch but managed to remain upright and conscious. Actively practicing her powers seemed to make her more resistant to the exhaustion that seemed so inevitable before. She struggled over to a chair and half collapsed on it. Her vision clouded over and she rested her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands as she tried to stabilize herself. After a minute or so, her vision returned to normal and her dizzy wave passed and she felt safe to sit up properly. It was at that point she deeply regretted the ability to see.

Marluxia wandered through with nothing but a towel round his waist, his hair dripping down his back, "I seem to have lost my clothes", he muttered before fully noticing who was there, "Crap, sorry!", he blushed, grabbing another set of clothes and ran towards the bathroom again.

"The hell Marly?!'', she yelled after him as he ran back to the shelter of the other room, she regretted even more what happened next. As he ran, his towel fell and immediately, she jumped into her blanket pile with eyes closed trying to forget the image of a naked Marluxia.

"Sorry!", he called back after the door was locked behind him. A second later, she heard him again, "Found my clothes, they had just fallen down behind the towels''

At that, she did the rare and magical 'double face palm' and rolled onto her back, "will you be offended if I headed to the breakfast hall without you?", she called to him

"Na, you can go ahead. I'll be there in five minutes or so. There is the Xemnas problem in which he will be angry that you aren't there with me at the same time due to the whole Sora thing", he replied through the door, "Can you wait a few minutes?"

"Hm... I think so", she looked around and spotted the laptop, "Mind if I surf the Internet in that time?", she sat herself down at the desk.

"Not at all, the password is an anagram of Xemnas", he replied before a crashing noise and swearing was heard.

She turned it on and as she heard it hum to life, she took a pen and paper trying different anagrams, 'samnex...no...mensax...no...samenx...no...wait Mansax? Oh god...', she thought to herself before calling back to him, "You did not put that as your password, did you?"

There was a deep laugh and then replied, "Capital m and two exclamation marks"

She typed in the box, 'M...a...n...s...e...x...!...!...', still a little surprised that Xemans was an anagram of Mansex.

As the back drop loaded, she gasped in surprise and mild sadness as she was greeted with a picture of a younger happy couple hugging on a sunset framed beach. What wasn't the biggest shock was their happiness and obvious love for the other but it was the fact that she knew them both too well.

A second later, a fully clothed Marly left the bathroom laughing, "Thats why no-one goes on my laptop. They would never guess my password would be that... oh... I forgot that was the backdrop", his face fell as his eyes locked on the screen, "That was a long time ago... Almost twenty years now... That was long before we became nobodies", he looked as if he may collapse so she directed him to a seat and in doing so, brushed her hand on his and instantly, two things went through her head. One was that she wasn't wearing her gloves and the other was a tumble of flower woven memories.

She found herself on a beach where two others were lounging together; uninterrupted in their thoughts. She heard the blond talking to his partner, "I'm sorry but he's calling my son and I in for the experiment... It will be the final one and then we can be together. We can get that home we wanted. Ienzo already thinks of you as his father as well and we can be a family then", the taller man took the speakers hand and smiled, "we can be together then", he whispered back and stole a quick kiss.

The image blurred just as she noticed the identity of the duo, a familiar young Marluxia and his icy blond companion.

She looked up to Marluxia as her vision cleared and her dizziness ended. She looked to him, his eyes tearing up like hers and she knew that he had witnessed what she had seen.

They sat there together silently as they dwelled on what they saw before Marluxia broke down into full tears.

She pulled him into a hug allowing him to cry into her shoulder. He shuddered with every sob and with each mournful cry, her heart broke a little more. To see a full grown man cry for a past he could have had was truly horrible.

Eventually, he pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He looked at her with puffy eyes and muttered silently, "Thanks for showing me that... I didn't remember that day and now I do... Thanks", he smiled weakly and she smiled back. She pointed him to the bathroom with instructions to clean his face with cold water and willingly, he obliged.

After ten minutes, he emerged as fresh as one of his prized roses and had a fake smile plastered on his face. To anyone at a glance, he appeared normal but if you looked closer you would see the subtle down turn of his mouth, the slight pink still on his cheeks and of course, that sad glint in his eyes.

"Ready to go?", she asked with as much fake gusto as him.

"Yeah... Is it now classed as lunch since it is now half two?", he replied with a weak attempt at a joke.

She chuckled and agreed as he opened a floral portal to the dining hall.

They appeared in a white room (no surprise there) full of what appeared to be school dining tables and as such, she saw Lexaeus unable to put his legs under the table without causing it to rise an inch or two. She saw Xigbar and Demyx sitting together at another table and she waved to them receiving one in return. Marluxia looked at her impatiently, "Are you done saying your hellos? Can we eat now?", he asked and she nodded to both as they walked to the food serving area. They both picked up white plastic trays and received a bowl of soup; a bowl of salad mostly consisting of lettuce; two cartons of orange juice; a few scraps of what she hoped was beef swimming in gravy; and a slice of apple pie with a dollop of vanilla ice-cream. She muttered a thanks and the moogle replied with an eager head bob.

Wordlessly, she guided Marluxia to Demyx's table and sat across from the couple, "Hi guys, how are you?", she finally said.

"I'm good!", Demyx chirped while Xigbar replied the same message with lower tones.

They continued with polite chit-chat for a while as they munched their way through their surprisingly delicious meal. Half way through her pie, Xemnas tapped his glass with a spoon and cleared his throat, "May I have your attention?", he commanded rhetorically, "Good... IT is with heavy burden I must unload some more bad news... ?Two of our brothers have lost their lives battling the keyblade wielder during their earlier mission. Numbers four and eight will not be coming home again", as he finished, the room quickly nose dived in mood leaving a deafening silence to take over. The silence was only broken when Marly could not hold the tears in and let out a mournful sob. As it echoed around the hall, not one person spoke a word allowing the racking sobs to tear through the atmosphere.

In that moment, after Axel died with a smile, I knew I was next and I knew I would never tell Marluxia how I felt. I fought for my fallen companion and soon, I fell to the ground. He had grown stronger, it seemed as if the kid had actually trained. But as he looked down at me with tears streaming down his face, I knew he regretted every action he had made. I never did feel that final blow and for that, I was and am grateful.

(Sorry guys but I'm off on holiday and wont be able to write much so I'm going to take a few month hiatus)


End file.
